A Tiny Miracle
by CSI Ana Lee
Summary: Liv gives the go-a-head for Gladys's baby's surgery. What happens? Read to find out!


A Tiny Miracle

A/N: Ok, this is my first SVU fic, so go easy on me. I'm a major EO fan, so my stories will obviously revolve around them.

A/N 2: So I read the version of my story "Hostage" and noticed several things. First, my signature stars and "swirly" lines don't work on the site and, second, my Greek is a mess of symbols. So sorry about that but I guess I can't fix it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

A/N 3: For those of you who are following ABM3, I AM working on it. I hope to finish the next chapter and post it soon. However, my mom has been having several health issues and just had surgery; so, she is my first priority right now.

Anyway, make me happy and R&R!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf and other L&O: SVU people. They aren't mine or I would have seen every episode! (I've only seen about 20 but I'm hooked!)

Spoilers: Savior

* * *

_ Olivia, I realized today that you're right. I do need to make the right decisions from now on. That's why I've decided to go away and figure everything out. I know you'll be there for my baby and do what's best for her until I get back and can be the mother she deserves._

"I'm glad you made it. We don't have much time!" the doctor explained while walking briskly down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's brain is bleeding. We need your permission to operate immediately."

"Well, what are her chances if you don't?"

"Not good."

"And if the surgery's successful?"

"She could have brain damage for the rest of her life."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but no sound cam out. She looked beyond the glass and saw the tiny baby she was now responsible for struggling to live. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. What decision was the right decision?

"Detective, I need you to make a decision."

Would Liv regret the decision she was about to make?"

"Detective!"

Taking a deep breath, Liv responded. "Do whatever you can to keep her alive."

* * *

Olivia ran her hands over her face and looked at her watch. 6:45am. She'd been here eight hours but it felt like twenty. How long was the surgery supposed to take? She took a deep breath and tried to get her thoughts under control. If she didn't, she'd start to panic.

"Detective Benson?"

Live jerked her head up and stood, anxious to hear what the pediatric doctor had to say. "How is she?"

"She pulled through just fine. Considering the conditions, she's better than I expected.

Olivia sighed with relief.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yes."

Olivia walked with the doctor to the NICU, and gasped when she saw the little girl. It seemed so impossible that someone so small could be hooked to so many machines, but Liv was thankful; those machines were keeping the baby alive.

"I'll be back to check on her later."

"Thanks."

Olivia smiled at the doctor, and then sank down into the rocker beside the baby's bed. Taking a shaky breath, she began to talk to the baby girl.

"Hey Little One, sorry your mama can't be here, but she has to figure some things out. But I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe, and love you."

"And you'll do it with your whole heart too."

Olivia turned to see Elliot leaning against the door frame.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Cragen told me when you didn't show up at work what happened last night. How is she?"

"Good, considering."

"She's a miracle."

"Yeah, she is."

The two detectives stared lovingly at the tiny baby. Elliot felt as protective as ever, but for Olivia, these feelings of undying love were new.

"I think that'd be a good name for her." She said.

"What?"

"Miracle. She needs a name, at least temporarily, and she is a miracle."

"You could call her Miri for short."

"Yeah. You know El? I finally understand what true love feels like. You look at the baby you love and you feel this powerful love sweep over you and you want to do everything you can to protect them."

"Children aren't the only ones who make people feel that way, Liv."

She turned to look at her partner and best friend and saw the love shining in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Okay, so, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this EO one-shot. Should I write a sequel? Also, as I said in the disclaimer, I've only seen about 20 epis. I found out that you can watch the majority of them for free on . any suggestions on epis that are a must see?

Thanks, and please review!!!

CSI Ana Lee


End file.
